


Playing Field

by Rocky_T



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 14:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17530430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocky_T/pseuds/Rocky_T
Summary: Janeway and Torres have a conversation, post Voyager's return home.





	Playing Field

**Author's Note:**

> An answer to the ficlet challenge. See end notes for the required elements.  
> Originally written and posted December 2005.

Grasping B'Elanna's arm tightly, Janeway pulled her into the elegantly appointed ladies' room just off the main ballroom. It wasn't until her arm was released that B'Elanna realized the Admiral was limping.

"Kahless, what happened to you?" B'Elanna asked, as Janeway sank down on a red velvet ottoman and winced in pain.

"My feet," Janeway said grimly. 

"Were you dancing with Tom's father?" B'Elanna asked, recalling how Admiral Paris had repeatedly stepped on her toes at the last Starfleet ball. Just because someone was a tactical genius didn't mean they were capable of navigating their way around a dance floor without inflicting major pain and suffering on their partners.

"No, it's the shoes." Janeway pulled off the frivolous strappy sandals, surveyed the damage and moaned.

B'Elanna whistled. "Those heels must be a good eight inches high--"

"Ten."

"What were you thinking? You can't walk in those, let alone dance!"

"I needed the extra height," Janeway muttered under her breath.

B'Elanna was sure she hadn't heard correctly. "What did you say?"

"I said I wore these things because I needed the extra height they gave me."

"But that's ridiculous! Why would you even think a thing like that?"

Janeway gave her a level look. "Surely it hasn't escaped your notice, B'Elanna, that I'm rather petite. Why, even you're taller than I am."

"I am?" B'Elanna hastily added, "but that doesn't make a difference. I've seen you face down hostile aliens much bigger than you, hundreds of times! For that matter, Tom, Harry and Chakotay are all over six feet and you never had any trouble exerting your authority over any of them!"

Janeway waved her hand dismissively. "That was on _Voyager_ , B'Elanna. Things are different in the Alpha Quadrant."

"I don't see why that should be."

"B'Elanna, be reasonable. I'm not up against enemy fleets these days. Instead I'm involved in diplomatic and social events--such as the one this evening--smiling and glad-handing various ambassadors and dignitaries. All of whom tower over me and as a result can't possibly take me seriously."

"So you feel you need something to level the playing field?"

"Exactly."

B'Elanna was silent for a moment. "My mother used to always say, back when I was trying to wear or do something to fit in with the rest of the girls on Kessik, that there was no disgrace in simply being yourself, that in fact the greater honor was in not trying to become something or someone you were not."

"A wise woman, your mother," Janeway said. She closed her eyes briefly. "Still, there's something to be said for playing for every advantage you can get."

B'Elanna snorted with laughter. "True. But I think you'd be better off carting Big Betsey around with you at the next gala rather than put your feet in those things once more."

"You're probably right." Janeway sighed. "Hand me the dermal regenerator in your purse, would you?"

"How do you know I've got a dermal regenerator in my purse?" B'Elanna demanded.

"Please, B'Elanna. I know you, and I know Tom, and I know you've got one. So hand it over."

B'Elanna complied without a word and watched as Janeway ran the wand over her maltreated toes and heels, wriggling them in relief as the welts and blisters faded away.

"They're just going to get sore all over again," B'Elanna couldn't help saying as Janeway handed back the device. 

"True, but at least they won't have as much accumulated damage as before," said Janeway. "And in another hour I can call it a night, go home and soak my feet in a nice bubble bath."

"That sounds like a good idea." 

Janeway pulled on her shoes and stood. B'Elanna grudgingly had to admit they looked pretty nice, and the added inches certainly gave Janeway an even greater sense of majesty than usual.

"Good luck," she called.

Janeway flashed her a smile. "Thanks. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

"I will." 

B'Elanna waited till the doors closed again before she reached inside the bodice of her dress and carefully rearranged the foam pads whose fasteners had somehow loosened over the course of the evening. Then, once more satisfied with her appearance, she went back out to rejoin the party.

**Author's Note:**

> Requested items: Janeway, a major Starfleet diplomatic event, unsuitable shoes, and B'Elanna's mother. (for Kelly).


End file.
